1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench combination.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 13 through 15, a conventional wrench combination includes a first wrench 200 and a second wrench 300. The first wrench 200 includes a shaft 230 and two sockets 210 each formed at an end of the shaft 230. The shaft 230 includes an aperture 220 defined therein and an aperture 221 communicated with the aperture 220. The second wrench 300 includes a shaft 330, a socket 310 formed at an end thereof and a square insert 320 formed at an opposite end thereof. The square insert 320 is used for insertion into a square hole defined in a socket 500. The shaft 330 includes a detent 331 installed thereon. The second wrench 300 is inserted into the first wrench 200 through the aperture 220. On the shaft 330 is formed an annular shoulder 340 for positioning the second wrench 300 relative to the first wrench 200. The first wrench 200 is firmly connected with the second wrench 300 when the detent 331 is pushed into the aperture 220. It is inconvenient for a user to use this conventional wrench combination for two reasons. Firstly, a large space is required for using this conventional wrench combination since the first wrench 200 and the second wrench 300 cannot be pivoted relative to each other. Secondly, the first wrench 200 and the second wrench 300 must be separated from each other for storage. One of the wrenches will be of little use if the other wrench is lost.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.